Blizzard
by yankeegal13
Summary: Snivy comes down with a bad cold and spends christmas recuperating how will the other guys react.
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting this fanfic, this is my first fic in a series of christmas fics planned and my only request, i got numerous reviews in my previous fanfics including my fanfic earlier this year for a snivy fanfic.**

It was a few days before christmas, snivy, oshawott and tepig were having some battle training while decorating the house. All three had a tournament planned for early in the new year they needed to practice for. They invited their friend glaceon to help them decorate the house for christmas. Glaceon said to Snivy, "Snivy, do you suppose it is going to snow today." Snivy said to glaceon, "I don't want to think about snow right now, besides I don't want to be reminded of what happened earlier this year." Glaceon said, "Don't worry, we only take care of those who get sick during tournaments so you will be okay." Just as Oshawott and Tepig finished battling, The two decided to help snivy and glaceon.

A few minutes later, Glaceon decided to take a break, Snivy said to Glaceon, "Glaceon, are you trying to make it snow before we finish decorating, you know we have a lot of decorating to do." Glaceon said, "A little bit of snow won't bother us." Snivy said, "Snow is not good for me, last time we had snow i ended up sick for a few days." Glaceon said, "A little snow fits in well with the decorations." Oshawott said, "Snivy is right, we need to finish the decorating besides snivy gets sick when there is snow." Glaceon said, "Ok i will get back to work and wait until you guys have decorated enough then i will make some snow. In the middle of the decorating a piece of dust from one of the decorations fell on glaceon and it made glaceon sneeze, when glaceon sneezed it made the snow drop suddenly." Oshawott said to glaceon, "Glaceon what were you thinking we said we don't want it to snow while we were decorating". Glaceon said, "It wasn't me, it was the dust, the dust made me sneeze." Glaceon then said to snivy, "Why don't we finish up the decorating, tepig and oshawott can make the four of us some tea for when we finish decorating." Snivy said, "I'm okay with that". After that, glaceon and snivy decided to finish decorating.

After finishing up the decorations, Glaceon and snivy were having a conversation outside and glaceon noticed the snow was getting heavy and was only getting heavier. Glaceon said to snivy, "Snivy are you okay, maybe we should go inside." Snivy said, "Maybe you are right." After the conversation the two of them decided to go inside to warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snivy and Glaceon got inside the house, Snivy started sneezing. Tepig said, "Snivy are you okay." Snivy said, "I'm okay, just got tired after all the decorating, i'm going to take a nap upstairs." Oshawott said, "No problem, i'll bring the tea upstairs when it's done, you just go take a nap." Just as snivy was about to go upstairs, she started feeling a bit light headed, Oshawott said, "Whoa snivy hold on, are you sure you are okay, you almost passed out there." Snivy said, "I already told you, i'm fine, the decorating took up a lot of time, it's just me being tired." Just before snivy got to the stairs, she felt more sneezing come out, just then the sneezing got tepigs attention. Tepig said to snivy, "Snivy, that sneezing is not related to the decorating what is going on." Snivy said, "Can i just go upstairs to my room to take a nap please." Just then oshawott was ready with the tea and he noticed Snivy and Tepig arguing and decided to look at snivy closely. Oshawott said to snivy, "You look really flushed are you sick."

Just then Snivy decided to rest on the couch in the living room instead of attempt to go upstairs to her room. Oshawott said to snivy, "Are you sure you are okay, you sneezed just as you got inside and you almost passed out twice, can you let us know what is going on." Snivy then started sneezing again so Oshawott decided to feel snivy's head since snivy was laying down flat enough to get checked, when oshawott felt snivy's head, Oshawott said to snivy, "Sorry snivy but you seem to be running a fever, maybe you should skip christmas festivities this year". Snivy said, "No i can't, i did most of the decorating i can't skip christmas stuff this year." Tepig said to Snivy, "I appreciate the thought but you are way too sick to join us for some of the festivities other then christmas present opening but if you want, we can make sure you are included in that, is that okay." After snivy sneezed, she said, "I'm okay with that." After that Oshawott and Tepig decided to let snivy rest.


	3. Chapter 3

After snivy got on the sofa to rest, oshawott went to get the thermometer to take snivys temperature. Snivy was fast asleep when oshawott took her temperature and when oshawott took her temperature he noticed it was 102.6. Oshawott thought, "Snivy is definately not going anywhere today."

While Oshawott was getting some stuff for snivy, tepig decided to check outside and he noticed it was still snowing, just then glaceon came up to him and said, "Listen i just wanted to apologize about earlier." Tepig said, "There is nothing to apologize about, its my fault for not checking for dust on the ornaments. I didnt know dust could still collect but i can make sure to clean them after we put things away." Glaceon said, "I should probably go, i've caused enough trouble for one day.

A few hours after the conversation, Snivy woke up slightly, Oshawott said, "Snivy you are awake how are you feeling." Snivy said, "I've been better, I am thirsty though." Just then Snivy wanted to roll over so she could sneeze without sneezing on anyone. Oshawott said, "Here let me get you a mask to sneeze into so you don't sneeze on the furniture." Just after putting the mask on snivys sneezing started getting intense. Oshawott said, "I think you are still too sick to enjoy the plans for today. Now we are leaving some things you will need on the coffee table while we go out are you going to be okay." Snivy said, "I should be okay, hope you enjoy what you're doing." Just then snivy decided to settle down.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, snivy woke up. When she woke up, she noticed she was moved to her bed in her own room. When she was able to pay attention to her surroundings, she noticed Oshawott was there carrying her breakfast. Oshawott said, "Hi Snivy i see you're awake, how are you feeling." Snivy was about to say but instead of saying she ended up sneezing. Oshawott said, "I guess you still feel pretty bad huh." Snivy shoke her head in agreement.

Just as Snivy tried to get up to take care of her routine, she started sneezing again and it got intense enough that she needed to sit down. Just then Oshawott said, "Here lets get you back to bed." Just then oshawott decided to pass snivy her breakfast. After snivy finished her breakfast, Oshawott passed her some medicine to combat her cold. After a few minutes snivy was back asleep.

A few hours later, snivy woke up again, she had the urge to take a bath to cool herself down, thankfully oshawott came back in the room to help out. Oshawott said to snivy, "Is a cool bath ok for you." Snivys throat was sore but she was able to say yes so oshawott went in the bathroom to get snivys bath ready.

After snivy finished taking a bath, Oshawott walked snivy back to bed to give her some more cold medicine. After snivy was safely in bed, oshawott said to snivy, "I'm sorry about what i said about yesterday." Snivy said, "It's not your fault that i got sick how was i supposed to know there was dust on that ornament." Oshawott then said to snivy, "What i said about not having you part of some festivities, sometimes i forget we are doing all the plans here, maybe when you start feeling better you can join in some of the activities." Snivy said, "Does this mean christmas presents." Oshawott said, "Yes even opening presents." Just then snivy started getting tired so oshawott left her alone to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later was Christmas morning, Snivy was still very sick with a bad cold so Tepig and Oshawott brought Snivy her breakfast. After Oshawott brought Snivy breakfast, he decided to check the door, when the door opened, Oshawott noticed three of their eevee friends were at the door. When he saw them he noticed it was Sylveon, Glaceon, and umbreon. The three decided to come in.

As soon as the three eevees let themselves in Oshawott said, "It was nice for you guys to come." Sylveon said, "Thank you for coming, sorry if its only the three of us." Oshawott said, "Hey you didn't have to come, but it was nice regardless. Also what did you mean by only three of you guys." Sylveon said, "Leafeon is not feeling well, it started a couple of days ago, we got hit by some snow, well Leafeon ended up with a sore throat but he's doing okay, we just wanted to let you know." Oshawott said, "So both of us have sick members in the household." Sylveon said to Oshawott, "That is right, i completely forgot snivy had a cold, how is she doing." Oshawott said, "She still has a bad cold. When i checked earlier to give her breakfast, she was still bedridden." Sylveon said, "Why don't we bring her presents to her room." Oshawott said, "Thats a good idea." Just then Oshawott and Sylveon went to snivys room.

When Oshawott and Sylveon got to Snivys room, they dropped the presents off by snivys bed. Snivy was dozing in and out of sleep but eventually she woke up for a few minutes. When she was mostly awake, she noticed Oshawott and Sylveon were there. Oshawott said to Snivy, "We have some company do you want to say hello." Snivy tried to say yes but instead of saying yes she lunged back in bed and said, "My throat hurts a bit." Sylveon said to Snivy, "Do you want us to put your presents on your bed." Snivy had enough in her voice to say, "Yes please."

When Oshawott put the presents on the bed, Snivy looked at the presents and opened each of them up. After opening each of them, she noticed a few stand out presents she received, one of them was a pair of snow boots. Snivy said, "Those are some nice presents, especially the boots." Oshawott said, "Im glad you liked them." Sylveon asked Snivy, "Is it okay if we drop leafeon off for a few days." Snivy said, "Im okay with it." After that Sylveon went home to pick up leafeon.


	6. Chapter 6

It took several days before Snivy started to feel her symptoms improve. However she was not alone most of her recovery. About a day after they celebrated christmas, Sylveon dropped leafeon off to recover with them as leafeon had been sick with a sore throat. It took three days after being dropped off before leafeon started feeling better.

While snivy tried to sit up in bed, Oshawott said, "Why snivy you look like you're feeling better." Snivy said, "Why thank you, i'm feeling a lot better." Just then leafeon started to wake up. Leafeon said, "Who is talking." Oshawott said, "Why Leafeon you are awake, how are you feeling." Leafeon said, "My throat is not bothering me as much."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, on the other end was Sylveon. Sylveon noticed both leafeon and snivy were feeling better. Sylveon said to Oshawott, "Thanks for taking care of leafeon for us, did he cause any trouble." Oshawott said, "He caused no problems at all, we mainly just woke them up a few times to make sure they ate but hes been good."

Just then snivy left the room to see what the commotion was. When Snivy was done doing what she had to do, she saw Oshawott talking to Sylveon. After the two finished talking, Oshawott said to Snivy, " It feels good to be walking around again, doesn't it." Snivy said, "Yes it does." After that, Sylveon said, "If its okay, i'll just get leafeon and head off, thanks for helping us out." Snivy said to Sylveon, "Thank you." After that, Sylveon and leafeon headed out.

After sylveon and leafeon left, Oshawott said to snivy, "Since you are feeling better, what would you like for lunch." Snivy said, "Some coffee and a sandwich sound good." Oshawott then got Snivys lunch. After snivy finished her lunch she saw something on the side of her recliner chair, after looking at what it was, she realized she had an unopened christmas present from the eevee family along with a note. The note read as following

 **Dear Snivy,**

We came by while you were sick and we realized we forgot to get you guys Christmas presents before deciding to visit, so we did some last minute shopping and picked some stuff up for you guys. We color coded everyones presents so we knew who was receiving what, your presents are in green wrapping paper. I'm glad you are better. Sincerely the eevee family.

After looking at the letter, Snivy started looking for presents with green wrapping paper. When she opened all her presents she noticed one of them was a locket from leafeon. Since she and leafeon had spent the last three days together, she was happy to see the locket. After finishing up, snivy felt happy to have some wonderful friends.


End file.
